ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Muppet Appearances on Square One TV (1988 season)
During the 1988-1989 season, various Muppet characters had done three segments each episode. The only classic Muppet characters who appear include Statler and Waldorf, The Newsman, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, The Swedish Chef, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, and Louis Kazagger (and sometimes Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf, and Scooter). New characters (exclusively to "The Jim Henson Hour") include Digit, Leon, and several others. The segments were filmed in New York City and were directed by Peter Harris (and sometimes Richard Hunt), produced by Jim Henson, and written by Jerry Juhl and Brian Muehl. Sometimes celebrity guest stars appearing with the Muppets include Fred Newman, Downtown Julie Brown, Jim Varney in his portrayal of Ernest P. Worrell, Rowan Atkinson in his role of Mr. Bean, Weird Al Yankovic, Mr. T, Lynne Thigpen, Gary Owens, Phil Donahue, Ronn Lucas, Marc Weiner, Daphne Zuniga, Jack Warden, John Ritter, Whitney Houston, Phil Hartman, C3PO and R2D2, Robby the Robot, Robin Williams, Dudley Moore, Steve Martin, Carol Burnett, Cher, Donna Summer, Raquel Welch, Barbra Streisand, Stevie Wonder, Michael Jackson, Paul McCartney, Sgt. Slaughter, Hulk Hogan, The Beach Boys, Kadeem Hardison, Gilbert Gottfried, Kirk Cameron, and Cree Summer. Muppets *Statler and Waldorf *The Swedish Chef *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Beaker *Link Hogthrob *Dr. Julius Strangepork *The Newsman *Louis Kazagger *Fozzie Bear (sometimes) *Gonzo (sometimes) *Rowlf (sometimes) *Scooter (sometimes) *Leo *Grump *Dave Lazer Muppet *Barbara *Franklin *Maxine *Diana *Shirley *Wesley *Bob *Hilda *George the Janitor *Mildred Huxtetter *J.P. Grosse *Bobby Benson *Zelda Rose *Nigel *Wanda *Gramps *Slim Wilson *Lubbock Lou *Bubba *Zeke *Atrics Guitarist *Atrics Drummer *Atrics Pianist *Atrics Tuba Player *Atrics Tambourine Player *Atrics Knitter *Whatnots *Beautiful Day Monster *Luncheon Counter Monster *Flower-Eating Monster *Mean Mama *Behemoth *Thudge (from The Ed Sullivan Show) *Baby Monster (from The Ed Sullivan Show) *Flute-Snatcher (oldest-known Muppet as seen in the unaired "Wheels, Flutes and Crowns" commercial) *Miss Kitty *Blue Frackle *Green Frackle *Snake Frackle *Droop *Lenny the Lizard *Shaky Sanchez *Koozebanian Phoob *Trumpet Fazoob (Cute) *Honking Beaked Fazoob *Drum Fazoob *Fish Fazoob *Chopped Liver *Slithy Toves *Borogoves *Mome Raths *Purple Frackle *Pink Frackle *Emerald Green Hunchback Frackle *Jade Green Hunchback Frackle *Apple-Green Flesh-Face Frackle *Purple Elderly Frackle *Purple Lothar (Purple Lion) *Uncle Deadly *Mulch *Angus McGonagle *Gargoyles (from "Me and Gargoyle") *Pink Dancing Monsters (from "Your Feet's Too Big") *Sweetums *Doglion *Timmy Monster *The Bossmen *The Clodhoppers *Tug Monster *Boo Monster *Molly Monster *Several Unnamed "Better World Society" Monsters *Earl Dragon *Gertha Dragon *Butane Dragon *Candle Dragon *Desiree Dragon *Cinders Dragon *Rizzo the Rat *Chester Rat *Tattooey Rat *Yolanda Rat *Masterson Rat *Bill (frog) *Gil (frog) *Jill (frog) *Bears (including Bobo, Edgar, Cecil, and Percival) *Chickens *Penguins *Lobsters *Goldfish *Clams *Sharks *Buster (crab) *Octopuses *Red Bass Fish *Raccoons *Snakes *Lizards *Crocodiles *Squirrels *Prairie Dogs/Gophers *White Rabbits *Bunnies *Woodland Ceatures *Dogs (including Baskerville, Afghan Hound, Lyle, Rover Joe, Rufus, and Muppy) *Cows *Horses *Pigs *Sheep *Catgut *T.R. *Bull *Billy Goat *Turkey *Quongo the Gorilla *Butch (tiger) *Mickey Moose *Deer *Wolf *Vernon the Grizzly Bear *Gnu *Bat *Skunk *Fox *Kangaroo *Pickles (alligator) *Seal *Walrus *Babies *Canary *Chick *Ohreally Bird *Youknow Bird *Whaddyasay Bird *Righton Bird *Forcryingoutloud Bird *Ohboy Bird *Parrots (including Alfonso D'Bruzzo) *Harold (woodpecker) *Three blue birds (from "Rockin' Robin") *Five green birds (from "Take a Chance on Me") *Fletcher Bird *Singing Food *Flowers *Murray Minstrel *Brool Minstrel *Mudwell Mudbunny *Aretha *Poison Cackler *Wander McMooch *Begoony *Papa Tree Creature *Mama Tree Creature *Baby Tree Creature *Inkspots *Food *Blustering Bellowpane Monster *Beastie *Gunge and Philo *Sprocket *Various Cave Creatures *Bean Bunny *Mayor Bunnyparte *Be-Bop *Babble *Great Grandmother Bunny *Ding-a-Ling *Cruiser *Bleep *Dauntless Dragon *Jack-in-the-Box *Sailor Duck Tugboat *Airplane toy *Motorcyclist toys *Mount Rushmore *Elephant Trunk *Vinnie Brontosaurus *Digit *Leon *Vicki *Anthony *Fern *Baby Patina *Jacques Roach *Hypocritic Oaf *Codzilla *Lindbergh *Pink bird-like reporter (Amelia?) *Beard *Clifford *Solid Foam Drummer *Flash *Chip *Zondra *Ubu *Talking sausage sandwich *Beak (from MuppetMobile) *YesNo (from MuppetMobile) Muppeteers *Frank Oz *Jerry Nelson *Richard Hunt *Dave Goelz *Steve Whitmire *Kathryn Mullen *Kevin Clash *Jim Henson with *Pam Arciero *Cheryl Blaylock *Camille Bonora *Rickey Boyd *Brad Brewer *Fran Brill *Michael Earl Davis *Fred Garbo *Bruce Edward Hall *Paul Hartis *Brian Henson *John Henson *Jim Kroupa *Rick Lyon *Jim Martin *Noel MacNeal *Brian Muehl *Karen Prell *Martin P. Robinson *David Rudman *Gabriel Velez Category:Muppets Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Educational Shows Category:1988